Arturo Casanova
México |familiares = |pais = México |ingreso_doblaje = 1970's |salida_doblaje = 2013 |estado = Retirado |demo = ELHBT2Braga.ogg }} Arturo Casanova es un actor de doblaje mexicano, más conocido por haber sido la voz del Tío Phil en El príncipe del rap en Bel Air, Morpheo (Laurence Fishburne) en Matrix y Matrix recargado, El Tio Ben Parker en las dos ultimas películas de la Trilogia del Hombre Araña y por ser quien presentaba los títulos en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Actualmente se encuentra retirado en el doblaje. Philip_Banks.jpg|'Philip "Phil" Banks' en El príncipe del rap en Bel Air (Temps. 1-4), uno de sus personajes mas conocidos. EL MORPHEO - Arturo Cassanova.jpg|'Morpheo' (Laurence Fishburne) en las dos primeras películas de Matrix, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. SentinelPrime.jpg|'Sentinel Prime' en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. SP2-BenParker.png|'Tio Ben' en las dos ultimas películas de la Trilogia del Hombre Araña, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Slideshow-José Manuel Rosano-1a1.jpg|'El Narrador' (Rod Steiger) de La dimensión desconocida (4º Voz), otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Moses de Ballena.png|'Moses de Ballena' en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Rocky-balboa-1.jpg|'Rocky Balboa' en el doblaje original de Rocky IV, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Spockprime-2013-1a1.jpg|'Spock' (Leonard Nimoy) en la saga reboot de Star Trek, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Presentador_de_capítulos_L.C.D.Z.png|'Presentador de capítulos' también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, otro de sus trabajos mas conocidos. Horts.png|Horst en Ratatouille. 3374357-3777068927-gamab.png|'Gamabunta' en Naruto. Acerino.png|'Acerino' en Halcones Galácticos, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Zommari2.png|'Zommari Rureaux (Nº7)' en Bleach. Mr._Magoo_Quincy_Magoo.png|'Quincy Magoo' en la película de Mr. Magoo, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Stephen Braveheart.jpg|'Sthephen' en Corazón valiente (Doblaje original), otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Julius Levinson.jpeg|'Julius Levinson' (Judd Hirsch) en Día de la Independencia, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Lance Pulp Fiction.gif|'Lance' en Tiempos violentos, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. GeorgeWashingtonDuke.png|'George Washington Duke' en Rocky V (Doblaje original), otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Kingofthieves714.jpg|'Cassim, el padre de Aladdín' en Aladdín y el rey de los ladrones. Los cazafantasmas - Larry King.png|Larry King también en Los cazafantasmas. V131Sargento_Tierney.png|Sargento Tierney en Viernes 13 y Viernes 13 parte II. Los cazafantasmas - Gozer.png|Gozer también en Los cazafantasmas. Los cazafantasmas - Roger Grimsby.png|Roger Grimsby también en Los cazafantasmas. 6831-15045.gif|Eugene Tackleberry en la franquicia de Locademia de policía. RoyMichaels.png|Dr. Bill Michaels en 2001: Odisea en el espacio (Doblaje original). Grandpa Shay ICarly.png|Abuelo Shay en ICarly. General Li Mualn.jpg|General Li en Mulán. King_Vegeta_BoG.png|Rey Vegeta en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses. Tony_La_dama_y_el_vagabundo.png|Tony en La dama y el vagabundo (redoblaje) y La dama y el vagabundo 2. Halga 13.jpg|Halga en 13 guerreros. PCI2Entrenador Schneider.png|Entrenador Schneider en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy. Emil Robocop.png|Emil M. Antonowsky (Paul McCrane) en RoboCop. Lou Anger.png|Lou (Luis Guzmán) en Locos de ira. 11084-7176.gif|Alcalde Lenny (David Margulies) en Los cazafantasmas y la tercera versión de Los cazafantasmas II. AlcaldeBat2.gif|Alcalde en Batman regresa (Doblaje original). Shogun47Ronin.png|Shogun Tokugawa en 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai. FiscalWilliamHES171.png|Fiscal de distrito (William T. Rothko) en Harry el Sucio (Segunda versión). SA_Vince_LaRocca.png|Vince LaRocca en Cambio de hábito. Hércules-1995-1a1.jpg|Hércules en Hércules: Los viajes legionarios. OptimusPrimeT3.jpg|Optimus Prime (Un loop) también en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna. FloydBadBoys2.gif|Floyd en Bad Boys II. Perry withe.jpg|Perry White en Smallville (Temporada 3). KingAethes.png|Rey Aethes en Jasón y los argonautas (1963). ELHBT2Braga.png|Braga en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug. BillyCole.gif|Billy Cole en Noche de terror. Sr._carter_pann.png|Sr. Carter en Pepper Ann. Harling MaysVuelo.jpeg|Harling Mays (John Goodman) en El vuelo. Popsjohnny.gif|Pops (2da Voz) en Johnny Bravo. Amis (DLTM Anime).png|Amis en D'Artacán y los tres mosqueperros. Dr._Robotnik.jpg|Dr. Robotnik en Sonic Underground. Daddy.jpg|Li Shan, el padre de Po en Kung Fu Panda 2. Antz Old ant drunk.png|Borracho en Hormiguitaz. EMH-Lider.png|El Lider en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta (Temp. 2). EMH-Ronan.png|Ronan el acusador también en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Thhe King in Escape From Galaluna.png|El Rey en Titán sim-biónico. Guardia grandulon ejdndpix.jpg|Guardia Grandulon en El jorobado de Notre Dame. WoolieMammoth CDD.png|Woolie Mamút en Los gatos no bailan. Sargento Emily Dickinson Jones.jpg|Sargento Emily Dickinson Jones en Duck Dodgers. TY8JbWv.png|El Narrador (2da Voz) en El Conde Pátula. Filmografía Películas [[Archivo:Arturo Casanova-P.jpg|derecha|247px|miniatura|'Casanova' y Varios de sus personajes mas conocidos.]] David Graf * Locademia de policía 6 (1989) - Sgto. Eugene Tackleberry * Locademia de policía 5 (1988) - Sgto. Eugene Tackleberry * Locademia de policía 4 (1987) - Sgto. Eugene Tackleberry * Locademia de policía 3 (1985) - Of. Eugene Tackleberry * Locademia de policía 2 (1984) - Cadete Eugene Tackleberry Charles Bronson * Kinjite: Temas prohibidos (1989) - Teniente Crowe * El vengador anónimo 4 (1987) - Paul Kersey * Asesinato (1987) - Jay Killion * Asesino al asecho (1986) - Jack Murphy Leonard Nimoy * Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) - Spock Prime * Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) - Sentinel Prime * Star Trek (2009) - Spock Prime Brian Cox ' derecha|268px|Arturo Casanova como Rocky Balboa. * El Aro (2002) - Richard Morgan * Manhunter (1986) - Dr. Hannibal Lecktor * Golpe a la vida (1997) - Joe Hamill 'Cliff Robertson * El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) - Ben Parker * El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) - Ben Parker Edward Herrmann * El amor cuesta caro (2003) - Rex Rexroth * El maullido del gato (2001) - William Randolph Hearst Laurence Fishburne * Matrix recargado (2003) - Morpheo * Matrix (1999) - Morpheo Patrick Stewart * Un cuento de Navidad (1999) - Ebenezer Scrooge * Excalibur (1981) - Rey Leondegrance Leslie Nielsen * Guardianes del orden (1998) - Sr. Penn * Mr. Magoo (1997) - Quincy Magoo Harvey Keitel * Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) - Jacob Fuller * Cambio de hábito (1992) - Vince LaRocca Gene Hackman ' * La cámara (1996) - Sam Cayhall * Acción judicial (1991) - Jedediah "Jed" Tucker Ward 'Marlon Brando * Don Juan DeMarco (1995) - Dr. Jack Mickler * Cocecha de odio (1989) - Ian McKenzie Danny Aiello * Me and the Kid (1993) - Harry * The Stuff (1985) - Vickers David Margulies * Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Alcalde Lenny (doblaje original y BD/Netflix) * Los cazafantasmas II (1989) - Alcalde Lenny (redoblaje Netflix) Ronn Carroll * Viernes 13 parte II (1981) - Sgto. Tierney (archivo) * Viernes 13 (1980) - Sgto. Tierney Otros * 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) - Shogun Tsunayoshi (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) * Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) - Voces adicionales * El vuelo (2012) - Harling Mays (John Goodman) * Ted (2012) - Hombre de negocios * Johnny English Recargado (2011) - Ting Wang (Togo Igawa) * El guardián del zoológico (2011) - Jurgen (Thomas Gottschalk) * La dama de hierro (2011) - Primer ministro británico (John Sessions) * Almas condenadas (2010) - Director Pratt (Dennis Boutsikaris) * Terminator: La salvación (2009) - General Ashdown (Michael Ironside) (Versión Sony) * Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Voces diversas * Snow Buddies: cachorros en la nieve (2008) - Jean George (John Kapelos) * The Cherokee Kid (2006) - Cyrus B. Bloomington (James Coburn) * La guerra de las bodas (2006) - Gobernador Welling * Orgullo y prejuicio (2005) - Sr. Bennet (Donald Sutherland) * ¡Quieren volverme loco! (2005) - Camionero * Las locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) - Ralph Nader / Empleado en head shop * Resident Evil 2: Apocalipsis (2004) - Vigilante de monitores * Super engórdame (2004) - Gene Krabowski * Las desapariciones (2003) - Teniente Ducharme (Val Kilmer) * Monster: Asesina en serie (2003) - Vincent Cory (Lee Tergesen) / Víctima * Bad Boys II (2003) - Floyd Poteet (Michael Shannon) * Locos de ira (2003) - Lou (Luis Guzmán) * Mano a mano: La película (2002) - Lance LeBow (Dave Coulier) * Reemplazando a papá (2002) - George Marsh (William Russ) * El maestro del disfraz (2002) - Fabbrizio Disfrazín (James Brolin) * Érase una noche (2001) - Santa Claus (Jefferson Mappin) * Los visitantes (2001) - Thibault de Málfete (Jean Reno) * El príncipe encantado (2001) - Hamish (Billy Connolly) * Un verano inolvidable (2001) - John Schiffner (Brian Dennehy) * El mejor regalo de navidad (2000) - Santa Claus (John B. Lowe) * Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) - Boris Yurinov "Navaja" (Rade Serbedzija) * Leyenda urbana 2 (2000) - Dr. Fain (Peter Millard) * 102 dálmatas (2000) - Juez (Timothy West) / Tony (George Givot) * Límite vertical (2000) - Montgomery Wick (Scott Glenn) * La última puerta (1999) - Boris Balkan (Frank Langella) * Mensaje de amor (1999) - Dodge Blake (Paul Newman) * Inocencia interrumpida (1999) - Dr. Melvin Potts (Jeffrey Tambor) * Asesinos sustitutos (1998) - Stan "Zeedo" Zedkov (Michael Rooker) * Apuesta final (1998) - Grama (Michael Rispoli) * La voz (1998) - Ray Say (Michael Caine) * Criaturas feroces (1997) - Rollo Lee (John Cleese) * Tensión sobre rieles (1997) - Neil Armstrong (voz) * Poder absoluto (1997) - Tim Collin (Dennis Haysbert) * Anaconda (1997) - Paul Sarone (Jon Voight) * En la riqueza y en la pobreza (1997) - Samuel Yoder (Jay O. Sanders) * Una elección desesperada (1996) - Voces adicionales * Día de la Independencia (1996) - Julius Levinson (Judd Hirsch) * Proyecto: ALF (1996) - Coronel Milfoil (Martin Sheen) * The Quest (1996) - Maxie Devine (James Remar) (3ª versión) * Al sonar las doce (1995) - Andrew Keaton (Keegan MacIntosh) * Corazón valiente (1995) - Stephen (David O'Hara) (doblaje original) * Tres papás solteros (1995) - Vic Damico (Randy Quaid) * Tiempos violentos (1994) - Lance (Eric Stoltz) * Páginas de sangre (1994) - Bernard Drake / Ian Morrissey (Malcolm McDowell) * El informe pelícano (1993) - Presidente de Estados Unidos (Robert Culp) * El último día de clases (1993) - Randall Floyd (Jason London) * El fugitivo (1993) - Detective Kelly (Ron Dean) * Batman regresa (1992) - Alcalde (Michael Murphy) (doblaje original) * Alerta máxima (1992) - Comandante Krill (Gary Busey) (1992) (doblaje original) * Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii (1992) - Sr. Belding (Dennis Haskins) * Memorias de un hombre invisible (1992) - David Jenkins (Sam Neill) * Thelma y Louise: Un final inesperado (1991) - Jimmy Lennox (Michael Madsen) * ¡Loca academia de pilotos! (1991) - Almirante Thomas Benson (Lloyd Bridges) * Un beso antes de morir (1991) - Jonathan Corliss (Matt Dillon) * Bugsy (1991) - Fiscal McWilde (Bruce Ed Morrow) (doblaje original) * Rocky V (1990) - George Washington Duke (Richard Gant) (doblaje original) * Te amaré hasta matarte (1990) - Joey Boca (Kevin Kline) * La muerte del Hombre Increíble (1990) - Kasha (Andreas Katsulas) * La revancha (1990) - Tejano (James Gammon) * Las ligas mayores (1989) - Charlie Donovan (Charles Cyphers) * Los cazafantasmas II (1989) - Teniente de policía (Ron Cummins) (redoblaje DVD/BD) * No somos ángeles (1989) - Comisario (Jay Brazeau) * Star Trek 5: La última frontera (1989) - Sybok (Laurence Luckinbill) * Un hombre inocente (1989) - John Fitzgerald (Badja Djola) * 18 otra vez (1988) - Voces adicionales * Acción Jackson (1988) - Lionel Grantham (Michael McManus) * Asesinato (1987) - Jay Killion (Charles Bronson) * RoboCop (1987) - Emil M. Antonowsky (Paul McCrane) * El cuarto protocolo (1987) - Govershin (Alan North) * Lo blanco y lo negro (1986) - Profesor Banks (James Earl Jones) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy (1985) - Entrenador Schneider (Marshall Bell) * Código de silencio (1985) - Luis Comacho (Henry Silva) * Rocky IV (1985) - Rocky Balboa (Sylvester Stallone) (doblaje original) * Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Gozer / Larry King / Roger Grimsby / Voces adicionales * Krull (1983) - Cíclope (Bernard Bresslaw) * Nunca digas nunca jamás (1983) - Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Max von Sydow) * Impacto Fulminante (1983) - Horacio King (Albert Popwell) * Vacaciones (1983) - Comisario Wyatt Earp (Randy Lowell) * Viernes 13 parte III (1982) - Ali (Nick Savage) / Harold Hockett (Steve Susskind) / Jefe de policía (1982) * El año que vivimos en peligro (1982) - Wally O'Sullivan (Noel Ferrier) * Ángel de venganza (1981) - Albert (Albert Sinkys) * Escape de Alcatraz (1979) - Doc (Roberts Blossom) * Expreso de medianoche (1978) - Max (John Hurt) * El exorcista II: El hereje (1977) - Padre Philip Lamont (Richard Burton) / Presentación * Harry el Sucio (1971) - Fiscal de distrito William T. Rothko (Josef Sommer) / Dr. Steve (Marc Hertsens) (redoblaje) * 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) - Dr. Bill Michaels (Sean Sullivan) (doblaje original) * Odio por odio (1967) - Coyote (Fernando Sancho) * Jasón y los argonautas (1963) - Rey Aeetes (Jack Gwillim) * La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1956) - Falletin (Trevor Howard) * Los diez mandamientos (1956) - Josué (John Derek) (2ª versión) * Ataque secreto (1952) - General Samuel Roberts (Robert Burton) * La venus del carnaval (1951) - Dan Sabinas (Keenan Wynn) * Un día en Nueva York (1949) - Policía (Tom Dugan) * Lados opuestos (1949) - Alec Downing (Douglas Kennedy) * Cumbres de soberbia (1949) - Swithin Forsyte (Stanley Logan) * Navidad en Connecticut (1945) - Alexander Yardley (Sydney Greenstreet) * Cumbres de pasión (1942) - Coronel Skeffington (Harry Davenport) * Las viñas de la ira (1940) - Policía (Ward Bond) / Joe (Charles Tannen) * El huracán (1937) - Dr. Kersaint (Thomas Mitchell) * El capitán Blood (1935) - Coronel Bishop (Lionel Atwill) * Melodrama de Manhattan (1934) - Jim Wade (William Powell) Anime Takeshi Watabe * Naruto - Gamabunta * Naruto Shippūden - Gamabunta Otros * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Moses de Ballena / Presentador de episodios * Locke el Superman de las galaxias - Voces adicionales * Remi - Policía Montado (ep. 8) (doblaje original) * Cyborg 009 - Dr. Ross * Gatchaman - Dr. Mente Brillante * One Piece - Gold Roger * Zatch Bell - Dartagnán * Cazadores de duendes 2 - Papá Noel (ep. 9) Series animadas * Johnny Bravo - Pops (2ª voz) / Santa Claus * Los pequeños magos - Renwick * La casa de los dibujos - Genio * He-Man - Rey Randor * Pepper Ann - Sr. Carter * Hércules - Odin * Escuadrón del Tiempo - Rey de Troya / William Hatfield / Winston Chorchil * Sonic Underground - Dr. Robotnik * ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? - Melbourne O'Reilly * Duck Dodgers - Sargento Emily Dickinson Jones (un ep.) * Halcones Galácticos - Acerino * Titán Simbiónico - Rey * Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Samuel Sterns/El Lider (2ª voz) / Ronan el Acusador * Conde Pátula - Narrador (2ª voz) Películas animadas * Mulán - General Li * La dama y el vagabundo - Tony (redoblaje de 1997) * La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp - Tony * Ratatouille - Horst * Hormiguitaz - Abuelo * Aladdín y los 40 ladrones - Cassim * Final Fantasy: El espíritu en nosotros - Miembro del Consejo #2 * El jorobado de Notre Dame - Guardia zafio * Los gatos no bailan - Woolie Mamut * Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los cinco furiosos - Padre de Víbora * Kung Fu Panda 2 - Padre de Po Películas de anime * Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Rey Vegeta * Recuerdos - Ivanov Series de TV James Avery * El príncipe del rap en Bel Air - Phillip "Phil" Banks (temps. 1-4) * Hechiceras - Zoya (temp. 7, ep. 135) Otros * Trueno en el paraíso - Randolph "Huracán" Spencer (Hulk Hogan) * Defiance - Garret Clancy (Peter MacNeill) * Un Verdadero Padre - Sr. Reynaux (John Mahoney) / Narración * ICarly - Abuelo Shay (Greg Mullavy) * Ángeles en América - Dr. Henry (James Cromwell) * Hércules: Los viajes legionarios - Hércules (Kevin Sorbo) * El Zorro - Don Alejandro de la Vega (Efrem Zimbalist Jr./Henry Darrow) * Smallville - Perry White (Michael McKean) (temp. 3) Miniseries * Helena de Troya (2003) - Rey Priamo (John Rhys-Davies) Telenovelas brasileñas Reginaldo Faría * Puerto de los Milagros - Coronel Jurandir de Freitas * El clon - Leonidas Ferraz * La mestiza - Joaquín * Celebridad - Evaldo Correa * América - Adalberto * Niña moza - Dr. Fontes * Paraíso tropical - Clemente * Belleza pura - Olavo Padermeiras * Ciudad Paraíso - Eleutério Ferrabraz * Cuento encantado - Coronel Januario Cabral * El astro - Adolfo Mello Assunçao Zé Carlos Machado * Siete mujeres - Anselmo * Páginas de la Vida - Nestor Otros * Cuna de gato - Miguel (Antonio Pitanga) * Siete pecados - Eurípides (Pietro Mário) * Señora del destino - Rodolfo (Reynaldo Gonzaga) * Mujeres de arena - Donato (Paulo Goulart) * El viaje - Otávio César (Antônio Fagundes) Videojuegos * League of Legends - Tahm Kench * Batman: Arkham Knight - Lider de la Orden de San Dumas * Smite - Tánatos (Arconte) * Overwatch - Winston Radionovelas * En las puertas del infierno - Víctor Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Retirados